fate
by starlight.blogger
Summary: "Claire, we need to talk," she said before i could ask any questions. Then grabbed my arm and swiftly carried me through the water, many times stopping to hide behind something. Many times stopping to hide me. what was going on? what did the harvest goddess want to talk to me about?
1. Chapter 1

FATE

Claire was as happy and cheerful as always. But today she was even perkier because it was her birthday.

Claire's life was going great in Mineral Town it was her fourth year and she had accomplished so much: her farm was doing very well, all her animals were happy and healthy and her field was filled with grass and all types of summer fruit. And her house, chicken coop and barn were all fully upgraded

She was great friends with everyone including Gotz and Saibra.

What made her most happy was her relationship with Kai which had been going on for about a year now.

Claire woke up early in the morning ready to start the day. Her breakfast some extra spicy curry rice. Then she quickly bathed and changed from her green overalls to blue.

Claire's P.O.V

After eating, bathing and changing I headed out of the house to begin a new day of work.

First I went to the barn. To brush, milk, sheer and feed my animals which took me almost an hour.

Next I headed to the stable where I brushed horse Mabel which I rode to the chicken coop.

After taking care of the chickens which took about twenty minutes I rode my horse to the fish pond to fill my mystrile watering can so I could water my crops; tomatoes, onions, corn, pumpkin, pineapple and also my pink cat flowers, which took me about four hours. After I went to grab grapes and some grasses for shipment.

I was done with all my work by 1:30pm. Finally it was time to check mail for birthday cards. I walked over to the mail box excited to see the nice letters my friends had written for me. But as I checked the mail box it was completely empty. Had my friends forgotten about my birthday, even Ann and Cliff forgot? My friends forgot about my birthday. Kai my own… I am going to go and give them all a piece of my mind.

I walked to the inn but it was locked, "that's strange. The inn is never closed maybe they were all out. I walked around town which took about 2 hours to give anyone else a piece of my mind but no one was home. "I am certain there was no festival on 1st month on the 13th summer. What's going on?"

I walked to the beach to try and give Kai a piece of my mind and… SURPRISE! Everyone yelled, I was both startled and amazed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! They continued.

"What's all this?" I asked still holding on to my chest as I felt my heart beat faster than ever.

"We wanted to throw you a surprise party, because you're such a great friend, Claire," Ann replied.

"Thank you so much, guys."

"Don't thank us, thank Cliff," Gray said as he pushed a blushing Cliff forward.

"Well, thanks Cliff," I said as I stood up to hug him.

I looked over at Ann who looked sort of mad.

"Well guys lets party!" Karen yelled as we all loudly agreed with her.

4 hours later

I had talked to everyone at the party and spent half my time with May and Stu since I didn't usually have time to play with them. Sadly they had to leave soon. I gave Stu an apple pie to give to Ellen and some miso soup to May to give to Barley since they both couldn't make it. (Barley had become very ill a few months ago. When his daughter Joanna heard the news she returned to Mineral Town to take care of her daughter and father and also started to run the yodel farm.)

"Time for the gifts!" Ann yelled.

"Yay!" I shouted like a little kid sort of embarrassing myself.

10 minutes later.

"A broach? Thanks Gray."

"Perfume? Ann this is great."

"A wedding dress, Mary is this from you?" I asked Mary.

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"Oh you'll find out soon," she sort of whispered.

"What?" I asked even though I clearly heard her.

"Nothing." She quickly replied.

"Okay?" I said as I carefully put her gift away and went to the next.

"Cliff, sun beam record. This is my favorite record. I love it!" I said as I stood up to hug cliff for the second time that day.

This hug lasted a little longer. "Uh…" I said as I broke out of the hug while everyone was looking which made us both blush. "Alright then…" I continued.

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds.

"Is that the last gift?" I asked.

"Why?" Ann asked

"Well, because Kai hasn't given me a gift. You know what I haven't even seen Kai at all. Where is he?" I replied…

"Right here," I heard someone say as everyone turned to where Kai's shack was located.

I saw Kai dressed in a purple and black sparkly outfit. I sort of chuckled then I remembered it was from my favorite play; the run away.

He did the dance number and everything. And to finish it off Kai took my hand and…

Kai suddenly got on his knees and…

"Claire, will you marry me?"

I was caught off guard, this was happening way too quickly. Well…I knew one thing for sure, that I loved Kai and…

"Yes, of course I will!" Everyone clapped. Well everyone except Cliff and Popri who both stormed out. Well can I really say stormed out more like left angrily left?

Gray went after Cliff and Ann after Popri. Everyone else just stared at Kai and me hugging. Soon it was 8pm and everyone left, including Kai.

I walked to the harvest goddess' pond to tell her the great news. She probably already knew but I wanted to tell her in person.

I passed through my farm, knowing soon it would feel different. Soon two people would be living here and if it went well, three maybe even four or five… all I know is it was going to be different.

I passed through the forest and to where I would find the pond. I picked a pink cat flower and threw it into the pond. But nothing happened. I grabbed blue grass and threw it in; nothing. Perhaps I had to wait. Five minutes later. "This is weird, it's never taken this long."

I started to walk away when I heard a voice. "Help!"

I turned around and there was nothing. I continued to walk toward my farm when I heard it again: "help!" only this time it was louder. I ran back to the pond but there was no one there. I walked faster to my farm and heard the sound again. I went back to the pond. And just as I was about to leave I heard a horrific sound behind me, I turned around and saw. A hand… that was reaching toward me, I tried to run but it already grabbed me, and it pulled me into the water. I tried to fight it but it was stronger than me.

After a minute I was finally exhausted. My muscles aching and oxygen running out, my eyes slowly began to close. My life was flashing before my eyes.

Was this the end, was I going to die before I married Kai, before we even planned our wedding… I finally closed my eyes but then I felt something touch my nose. I opened my eyes and tried to make out what it was all I could see was green and blue blurry stuff. Then 'it' touched my eyes and I could clearly see. It was the harvest goddess. "Claire, we need to talk," she said before I could ask any questions. Then grabbed my arm and swiftly carried me through the water, many times stopping to hide behind something. Many times hiding only me. What was going on? What did the harvest goddess want to talk to me about?


	2. Chapter 2

Fate; chapter 2

No one's POV

"So you're telling me, that I am some type. Of goddess, and that. I have to save Mineral Town within a year, or darkness will destroy this land and everyone in it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, this is the strangest dream I have ever had, I'm going back to sleep, you know what, that's the problem, what I need do is wake up."

"Claire, this isn't a joke. You are not dreaming."

"Yes, I am."

"Claire, so you think; your birthday party is a dream, getting the sunbeam record from Cliff is a dream or maybe Kai proposing is a dream, getting caught by that hand is a dream, ending up here…"

"To be fair the last part kind of sounds like a dream."

"So, you believe me."

"Maybe… that's not the point!" I quickly said, "even if I do, how do I defeat the darkness?"

"You need to find out who the darkness is controlling."

"Exactly, that's the hard part. How do I do that? It's not like I can just shout 'hey guys let me ask you a random question, whose the 'darkness' and whoever it is will just raise their hand."

"Claire, I didn't say it was going to be easy…"

"What if… I say no?"

"I don't think you have a choice," the harvest goddess said before grabbing Claire's hand again and making her travel through the water.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon."

About five minutes later they had arrived at a mansion was that was completely painted gray and black, mostly black, where the harvest goddess hid herself and Claire.

"What are we…?" Claire whispered before being 'rudely' shushed.

"Be quiet!" the harvest goddess loudly whispered.

Claire's point of view

"The plan's going great, soon we will rule this world and the land above it," I heard a woman's voice, which sounded really familiar.

"Excellent, my daughter. Just continue what you are you are doing and soon will have this land in our clutches," I heard another woman reply.

"But mom, why are we doing this?" The first woman asked.

"Oh, sweetie. You're so funny," the second replied probably with a devious smile from what she sounded like, from the angle me and the Harvest goddess were hiding we could not see a thing.

"Mom, you know I'm not joking," the first one said, she sounded pretty serious.

"You'll find out soon… very soon."

The harvest goddess then grabbed my hand and took me back to her place.

"What… was that?"

"Claire listen, that is someone very evil who was banished by the elders of this land. She was banished to the dark abyss. But she somehow managed to escape. She is planning to overthrow the harvest king and rule mineral town and everyone in it."

"Okay, why are you telling me this, I have no idea who these people are and I don't know why I should care."

"Because, you're the only person who can help me."

"But what about the elders?"

"They can't help, when Ursula escaped she imprisoned the five elders."

"I'm sorry who?" I knew who she was talking about but I just wanted to seem like I couldn't help her.

"I know you know who I am a talking about, Claire, you're smart."

"Okay, fine I do but…"

"Claire…"

"What about you, can't you just warn the harvest king about Ursula?"

"Claire, it's not that easy. I have to travel far to see the King and right now I am the only one keeping this land safe from Ursula, if I leave who knows how much damage she can do."

"I… I don't know."

"Claire, without you this town can be ruled by darkness, everyone will turn evil and everything good will be destroyed, please Claire. Think about your friends, think about Kai."

To be honest I kind of heisted. It would take a lot; from my day, energy and I might be risking my life but… "I will do it."

"That's great, I hope you are prepared to make some sacrifices, your time and energy and…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I am doing it for everyone in mineral town," I interrupted the goddess.

"Of course, there is a benefit for you."

"What?"

"You get to learn magic," the harvest goddess said filling me with excitement.

"Yay!"

"Be quiet,' she shushed once again.

"That's a beautiful necklace by the way," the harvest goddess said pointing at my necklace.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me before she… passed," I said holding the necklace.

There was an awkward silence.

"She said 'this symbol represents the harvest moon, this flower only blooms once a night on the harvest moon'" I said as I held the necklace: a flower surrounded by two crescent moons.

"Well it's beautiful."

"Thanks… again…"

Ten awkward seconds later

"Listen, no one should know about this, not even Ann, Kai or Cliff." For a moment I wanted to argue but, I guess she was right.

"And listen, there are no humans allowed in this world so before coming here you must disguise yourself."

"But I thought you said I am a goddess."

"You're half human, it's sort of complicated."

"How do I disguise myself?"

"You can learn right now, training starts right away."

"What, but I am not ready."

"I know, I just wanted to show you how to take care of your farm using magic, you need to do things super quick if you're going to look for who is being controlled by the darkness and train every day until you have to defeat the darkness."

Three hours later

It took a while, but I finally learnt how to use my magic to take care of my farm.

She also taught me the teleportation spell to get me around easier.

As soon as we were done I teleported home to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, tomorrow (well technically today) is definitely going to be a different day.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate: seven spirits.

I woke up slowly because of a knock I heard at the door, though it sounded more like pounding. I slowly got out of bed and checked the time, "12pm!"

"Whoever's at the door must have been waiting since 6am."

I quickly bathed and changed to my orange overalls and walked over to check who was at the door. It was Kai.

"Hi, Kai. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to plan our wedding, just like we discussed yesterday," he angrily replied.

"I am sorry, I slept really late and I was really tired and… can you come back tomorrow, at 3pm?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah… of course. I mean I only wasted some of my time waiting out here."

"Great, see you tomorrow," I said with a smile on my face unlike Kai.

"See you, I guess," he said before walking out with a disappointed look.

I made sure he was completely gone and started to take care of my farm.

"Time to apply what I learnt."

I stood in the middle of the field, closed my eyes and focused my energy, and let out a blast of energy there was a bright glow and before I knew it all my crops were watered, my corn and onions harvested and shipped.

I also planted some onion seeds to replace the last ones.

Next, I went to the chicken coop and with the same action I was done. Then I went to the barn and did the same. Wow 5 hours' worth of work completed in under 20 minutes.

It was 12:30pm I decided to go to the harvest goddess' pond. Touching my necklace with a little help of magic I transformed into a goddess like being, "Just like she taught me."

5 minutes later

"Claire, you are here," she said almost sounding surprised.

"Yeah, just like we discussed yesterday. Remember?"

"Right, let's sit down." She said gesturing her hands making a table and two chairs appear.

"Tea?" she asked as she made two cups and a teapot appear.

"Thanks, green please."

"Here you are," she said after handing me a cup of freshly brewed or should I say fresh magic tea.

"We need to discuss how to defeat Ursula."

"Yeah, no kidding," I replied before taking a sip of my green tea, "this is some really good tea."

"Listen, I was up all night in the elders' castle researching ways to defeat Ursula…"

"Wait, you go to sleep, aren't you a supernatural being?"

"Don't you go to sleep, you are supernatural too."

"Hey I am only half goddess, what's your excuse?"

"I do have my beauty sleep from time to time, back to what we were talking about; I found some pretty interesting and useful information," she said before taking a sip of her ginger tea, "turns out when Ursula used the remainder of her magic to imprison the five elders her seven worst traits actually escaped and went into the hearts of seven people in Mineral Town."

"Yeah, and?"

"By figuring out who these people are, you can trap them in this," she said before giving me something that looked like a sand timer."

"So, what do I use this for?"

"Trapping, the seven spirits of course."

"But how do I trap them, how do I even know who has these spirits?"

"See who portrays each of these spirits: rudeness, disrespect for others, lying, jealousy, short temper, fear, and deception."

"Okay, but how do I get the spirits out?"

"By changing the people with these traits, for example fear, whoever has this spirit needs to be taught how to be brave."

"Fear?" I took another sip of the tea, "of course, Mary!"

"Mary?"

"Yeah, she is a shy librarian who is cooped inside all day, except Monday when she helps her father, she is afraid to do anything, it has to be her!"

"It makes perfect sense," the goddess said taking another sip of her tea.

"But, if one of the spirits in Ursula is fear, then shouldn't that mean Ursula is afraid?" I asked after finishing the rest of my tea.

"It's different for Ursula, when she has the spirit in her she causes fear, she doesn't have it, but for whoever has it is afraid of even the smallest things."

"But, how do we stop Ursula by destroying these traits?"

"By destroying her worst traits, we can weaken her and you can deliver the final blow and she'll be destroyed. Her power does come from her evil after all. However, you'll have to defeat her on the night of the Harvest Moon, when your power will be at its most powerful."

"I thought you said, 'I have to defeat her before the Harvest Moon.'"

"Sorry, I meant take her evil traits before the Harvest Moon."

"But, why are my powers most powerful during the harvest moon?"

"Because, your power comes from the moon. And next year is the perfect time; on your birthday during the Harvest Moon."

"Okay. But I have another question; if Ursula's seven worst traits are gone doesn't that mean there is a possibility of her turning good?"

"W-what? Uh no. She's already evil, these traits just give her, her powers."

"But, how?"

"Like I said before, 'her power comes from her evil.'"

"Why is she evil?"

"Claire, some questions I just don't know how to answer."

"That's a really beautiful necklace by the way."

"I know, you told me that yesterday," I said.

"I did?" she asked I just nodded back.

"Are you okay, you have acted a bit off today?"

"Y-yes, it's just such a beautiful necklace I forgot I already told you and I was just really tired from last night."

"But, you're not supposed to get tired, goddess, remember?"

"Uh… beauty sleep remember?"

"Okay, let's begin training," the harvest goddess said I think trying to stop ten awkward seconds from going to eleven.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate: spirit of fear

It had been five days since I began training with the harvest goddess, five days since I started blowing Kai off to train with the harvest goddess but I never really started trying to get Mary to conquer her fears.

But today was the day. Today I was finally going to try to get the spirit of fear out of Mary.

As usual I had a plate of curry rice, bathed then changed my overalls, today I decided to wear my red overalls even though I wasn't much of a fan of red.

I walked out and like past five days found Kai waiting outside.

"Claire, I am here… again," he said with an angry smile.

"Kai. Sorry, I am really busy, tomorrow?"

"Claire, I am getting the feeling you don't want to marry me, maybe we should call this whole thing off," he said with a disappointed look.

"Kai, it's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" With sigh I held my necklace after he asked.

"You know what, nothing. Just come by later at around three pm."

"Great. I won't be late."

Kai's point of view.

I left Claire's farm happily knowing we could finally do what we were supposed to do a long time. Of course a wedding can't just be planned in a day let alone a few hours, but at least we were getting started.

Soon Popri came running towards me.

"Kai, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well, you know my brother works hard. So I offered giving him a day off so that he can spend some time with Karen, but I can't do everything alone can you please help me?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks but are you sure you are fine with it. Your shack hasn't been attended to, much lately."

"How long do you need me to help?"

"The whole day, I need to complete all my brother's chores."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Great, meet me at 9 at the supermarket."

"Sure thing, I just need to cancel my plans with Claire."

"What plans?"

"We were just going to plan some parts of our wedding today at 3:00pm."

"Kai," she said partially grinding her teeth, "if it's that important you don't need to help me."

"I know I don't need to, I want to. Besides she's been blowing me off too, now it's my turn," I started, "I am sure she will understand."

Claire's point of view

"What a jerk, how can he just blow me off like that?!"

"You do kind of blow him off every day too, you know?"

"Yeah, but only to do this."

"But, he doesn't know that."

"I know, I guess I am a bit angry that I have been blown off for Popri."

"Claire, to be honest you would had blown him off later too, to help Mary, just be glad he's the one who blew you off this time," the harvest goddess said before taking a sip of her jasmine tea.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now. Are you going to free Mary of her spirit of fear or what?" that's certainly something you don't hear every day

"Yeah, I better get going." I teleported to the library after training for a few hours

A few seconds later I was at the library, thanks to the teleportation spell.

Thankfully I arrived on the second floor so no one could see that I teleported to the library.

I walked down the stairs to the front floor where I would find Mary.

"Hi, Mary?" she was a little bit startled by me suddenly greeting her.

"H-hi, C-Claire, what are you doing here?" She asked still a bit jumpy.  
"Just came to read some books," I said as I grabbed a random book from her counter. "And, you know, talk."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was…"

"Is it about a book?"

"Mary, I…"

"What's your favorite book?"

"Mary, I…"

"I love all types of books. Especially books about travel and about exciting places all over the world!"

"Mary, I…"

"I also really like cook books, all those recipes I would love to make all those recipes some day!"

"Mary, I…"

"And books about people doing incredible stuff, I read this one book about this guy who went to live in a forest for three years!"

"Mary!" I started angrily, "I don't want to talk about books!" I shouted startling her again.

"T-then, what do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"M-me, why on earth would you want to talk about me."

"Because… you're pretty interesting."

"Me, interesting?"

"Yeah, I mean, what's more interesting than a librarian who spends most of her time cooped up inside at least six days a week."

"Anything else."

"Not for me, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Claire, you don't have to try to be nice to me, you are already my friend, if you need something, just ask."

"I am not trying to be nice because I want something, and I know you are my friend, I just don't feel like I know anything about you."

"Well, here's some information; I am Mary, I live in Mineral Town and my parents are Basil and Anna, I work at the town library, there know enough?" She said a bit sarcastically.

"You left out the part where you are shy and kind of boring part. I want to know the real you; your dreams, your passions, your goals in life, why are filled with so much fear?"

"Claire, my goals, dreams passions? Are being right here. Where I am right now."

"I don't think so. Every book you just talked about, those are your dreams not being cooped up either at home or in a library almost all the time."

"Claire, you don't know me."

"I know you well enough to know that you don't want to be a librarian for the rest of your life."

"But, I am happy here."

"I don't think you are."

"Exactly, you think I am not happy you don't know me."

"I know that there is fear inside you, one day you'd love to get rid of this fear. But you're too afraid to do it."

I looked straight into her eyes, which looked like they were about to drop a few tears.

"Claire, I need to clean up… I think you should leave."

"Okay. Just think about what I said I have a farm to take care of."

I walked out and immediately Gray walked in.  
Gray's point of view.

I walked into the library passing Claire and heard loud sobs and noticed Mary wasn't behind her counter. She was in a corner her knees held up to her chin, crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said quickly wiping her tears, "I need to clean up, upstairs, excuse me."

I followed her upstairs.

"Mary, what's wrong, did Claire do something to you?"

"No, no one did. It's nothing."

"Where is she?!"

"Gray, even if I tell you what are you going to?"

I paused for a second or fifteen.

"Gray, you need to control your temper. The smallest things make you angry, what if I told you I bruised my hand and Claire was trying to help me?"

I remained quiet, I had nothing to say.

"If you must know, Claire was asking me why I am so scared of everything, I guess I just got a little emotional.

"Mary, I'm sorry. But I need to go."

I walked down the stairs and felt Mary trying to grab my hand.

"Don't do anything stupid. Because of anger."

"I won't."

Claire's point of view.

I was just about to cast a spell the harvest goddess taught me which got all my work around the farm faster. With one beam of light all my work was done, then I heard Gray.

"Claire, what are you doing?" he must have noticed my hands sideways while I was turning around about to shoot a beam of light (good thing he didn't see the last part).

"Um…j- just getting some stretching done before I start working," I said nervously.

"Okay?"

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the library by now?"

"Yeah, but Mary was upset because of you. I found her crying in a corner."

"Did I really upset her that much? I need to go and apologize"

"The thing is, your heart was in the right place. Come with me. I am going to tell you why Mary is so afraid all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate: Mary's story.

Claire's point of view

Gray grabbed my hand and quickly took me to Mother's Hill.

We arrived and sat at the edge of the hill and for a brief second enjoyed the beauty of the view until Gray suddenly talked and broke the silence.

"We were eight years old when it happened…"

"When what happened?"

"… Mary and I always hang out, we were and still are, best friends. Believe it or not Mary was a bold spirit, she wasn't afraid of anything…"

"But, you were kids, every kid is bold and wild," for a second I looked at Gray, "most kids are bold and wild."

"That is true, but Mary, she was a different kind of bold, she ran toward danger, looked for crazy adventures. She dragged me into crazy situations…"

"But, that's just like most kids."

"Really, would a normal kid go to a hill on purpose during a lightning storm?!" Gray snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was fall, the weather forecast was a lightning storm on the night of the Harvest Moon. Mary told me about her crazy plan.

Flashback

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Really, a picnic during a lightning storm on Mother's hill, fun?"

"People need to take risks some times, please Gray."

"But, why are you taking this risk, what are you going to get out of it?"

"Perhaps, a play date with my best friend."

"No, you've dragged me into some pretty crazy stuff; spying on bears on the mountain, trying to see how bees make honey, while they were still in the hive, I still have bumps on my arm and back. Honestly I don't even know why I agree to this stuff, I just do, and now you want to make me do something as stupid as this?!"

"Please, Gray."

"No!"

"Fine, I am going to have a picnic all by myself and there is nothing to can do to stop me."

Gray narrating

"She stormed off and the next day went ahead with her crazy plan."

Flashback

"So, you're still going ahead with your crazy plan?"

"Yes Gray, and you're not going to stop me."

"I am not trying to stop you."

"Gray, please do me a favor and don't tell anyone about what I am doing."

"I-I can't..."

"Please Gray, for me."

"Fine. I promise."

"Thanks Gray."

"Mary, just… please be careful."

Gray narrating/flashback

"A few hours had passed and Mary still wasn't back from the hill. By that time I lived with my grandfather.

On the same day Anna came and barged in looking angry and worried.

"Have you seen Mary?!"

"N-no." I replied trying to keep my promise to Mary.

"This storm is really bad, she may be in danger!" Anna said as tears filled her eyes.

I hesitated a bit but knew it was for Mary's safety.

"She's…" I started which soon got my grandfather and Anna's attention, "on Mother's Hill."

"What is she doing up there?!" My grandfather and Anna yelled at the same time.

"…Having… a picnic," I said trying to joke but from the look on their faces they didn't find it funny.

"I am going to find my daughter, you go get doctor and Basil!"

Without any words or hesitation we bolted out the door.

As fast as I could I ran to the doctor then to Mary's father and explained the situation as we headed to the hill, but apparently we were too late. We found Mary on her mother's lap unconscious, her mother holding her head tenderly while dropping in tears. I could only stand there in shock.

"Mary!" Basil yelled while running towards his wife and daughter.

The doctor also ran to her side. First checking if Mary's vitals.

"Her pulse is fine and she is breathing properly," he began, "she's been struck by lightning," he said as he found a sore on her chest, close to where her heart was located.

A few days later.

We didn't have enough equipment to help Mary. She had to be taken to the city, I didn't see my best friend in 3 months. But luckily they were able to save her.

"Gray, I am never doing anything dangerous ever again," she said as she hugged me, "I shall forever fear the night of the harvest moon." She continued, it was then I knew bold Mary was gone. Forever.

Claire's point of view

"Gray, I don't know what to say," I said as I looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything, like I said 'your heart was in the right place.'"

"Now, are you going to help me?" I asked as I stood up and offered Gray a hand.

"Help you with what?"

"Getting Mary to get over her fears. Duh"

"I…"

"Please Gray, it's for her."

"I…"

"Don't you miss your bold fearless friend?"

"I'm in." He replied taking my hand to stand up.

"Great. Now let's go."


End file.
